This disclosure relates to air flow through an automotive vehicle, and more particularly to an air separator for maximum cooling and fuel economy. Selected aspects of the disclosure may be used in related applications and environments.
In recent years, improved aerodynamics have been sought in order to improve drag and fuel economy of an automotive vehicle. As part of the improved aerodynamics, less air is allowed to enter the vehicle. Less air into the vehicle reduces the drag. In turn, reduced drag improves fuel economy.
On the other hand, limiting the amount of open area on the vehicle results in other issues coming to the forefront. For example, limiting the amount of air entering the vehicle increases the overall operating temperature of the vehicle or at least the operating temperature of select portions of the vehicle. Generally speaking, automotive vehicles have been getting hotter with each improvement or development directed to improved aerodynamics. Limiting the overall amount of airflow into the vehicle also places a greater premium on efficiently using the incoming air for cooling purposes.
There are also issues associated with plural airflow paths meeting within the vehicle. For example, separate airflow paths mixing behind the grill and fascia reduces the overall efficiency of airflow through the vehicle. The airflows tend to compete with one another at a juncture between the airflow paths, and thereby reduce the overall efficiency of air passing through the radiator, for example. This is especially true for a bottom-breather vehicle.
In addition to the noted functional considerations, styling and aerodynamics are also directed to a clean, sleek look that unfortunately means less open area to thereby reduce drag. Consequently, although aerodynamics improves, the sleek styling arrangement has a negative impact on the engine cooling and intake air temperature.
A need still exists, however, for directing air through the automotive vehicle, and particularly to the condenser and radiator. It is also difficult to mount ductwork to or adjacent the radiator or fascia, and thus assembly would be improved if the ductwork could be mounted elsewhere.
Therefore, a need exists for increasing the efficiency and utilization of air entering the vehicle. In this manner, improved fuel economy and improved aerodynamics will still be achieved, while limiting issues with regard to cooling.